Brawl Between the Besties
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Madison and Kim are best friends, until they get into a severe fight after Kim's latest fashion show. Will they be able to patch things up, or is their friendship truly over?
1. Chapter 1

Brawl Between the Besties

Madison and Kim were in the auditorium with mannequins, tools, and paint. What were they doing? Madison had agreed to help her friend out with her latest fashion show. Madison was working on organizing the clothes, while Kim was making arrangements for the stage and its setup.

"Thanks again for helping me, Madison, I really appreciate it," Kim offered while she was visually measuring the distance between the stage, and the door to the gym.

"Anything for a friend," Madison said with a smile on her face while putting one of Kim's dresses on a display. After the dress was on the display, Madison snuck up from behind Kim, and gave her a tickle.

"HAHA! Madison, knock it off!" Kim yelled while laughing. Kim then pushed Madison off of her, but they both lost their balance, and fell on each other. They both then looked up, and laughed. After a minute, Kim got up, and looked at her and Madison's progress.

"Damn Madison, we did an awesome job!" Kim exclaimed excitedly as she admired their handiwork. Kim had decided against using models to avoid the stress of the last fashion show Kim had, when Sunny got sick and she nearly gave herself a heart attack trying to find a new one. Kim felt so much better that not only was she using mannequins instead of real people, but that her best friend Madison was there to help her.

"We really did. Everyone's gonna love your clothes," Madison agreed before pointing to one of the dresses, which was a red dress, with yellow stripes over it, and purple dots in between and on the stripes. Kim then looked down to the floor, and blushed.

"Do you really think so? I mean…I've never even been seen by a…" Kim said, doubting herself once she realized that the fashion show was tomorrow. Madison interrupted her by grabbing both of Kim's cheeks and putting Kim's face closer to hers.

"Don't you talk like that, Kim! You're one of the most fashionable people I know! You knew about fashion before you learned how to count to 10! You were sewing since you and I were in Kindergarten! You and I've been working on this show for two weeks! If the people who watch this show don't see you as a fashion genius, then they're just a bunch of idiots! I believe in you, Kim, and you should believe in yourself too!" Madison exclaimed, leaving Kim with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Kim wrapped her arms around Madison and buried her face in Madison's chest.

"Thanks, Madison, you're the best friend I could have asked for," Kim said muffled through Madison's dress. Madison hugged her back, and they stayed like this until a muffled song came from Kim's pocket. It was her cell phone. Kim let go of Madison, and pulled out her phone.

"Oh, it's my Mom. I guess we should get going," Kim said before she got her backpack, and headed towards the exit. She then noticed that Madison wasn't next to her. "Madison, aren't you coming?" Kim asked, seeing that Madison was just looking at the stage they had been working on for the past couple of hours. Madison turned back to her, and smiled.

"I'm gonna stay behind for a little, Kim. You go on ahead," Madison said before walking back to the stage. Kim smiled back at her while heading for the door.

"Well alright, Madison. I'll see you tomorrow," Kim responded, waving at her before leaving out the auditorium doors. Madison waved back before continuing to look around the auditorium. Kim telling her that she was scared of going unnoticed by famous fashion experts made Madison worried. She and Kim had worked hard for making this fashion show happen, and Madison wanted to do whatever she could to help Kim get noticed. Madison then noticed that there was some glitter next to the paint that hadn't been touched.

"Hmmm…I think I have an idea," Madison said to herself before grabbing a paintbrush and some glitter. "Kim's gonna be so happy when she sees this".

 **The Next Night…**

Madison was waiting outside of Kim's dressing room. Kim was so nervous that she was doing a LOT of deep breathing, trying to calm herself down. Madison knocked on her door.

"Come on Kim, don't be nervous, you got this!" Madison exclaimed, before putting an ear on the door. She heard Kim get up, and walk to the door. When Kim opened it, Madison put both hands on Kim's shoulders. "You ready to be seen?" Madison asked. Kim gave Madison a smile, and nodded.

While they were walking to the stage, Madison was giggling to herself. She couldn't wait to see Kim's reaction to her additions to the decorations. Just then, Kim opened the curtains, and Madison braced herself for all the thanks she thought Kim would give her. Instead, she heard nothing, and Kim just standing there with her jaw wide open.

The walls, curtains, and everything else on the stage was covered in glitter in all shapes and colors. There was even glitter on the dresses that Kim was planning on showing. Kim, with a look of shock and horror on her face, turned around and locked her eyes on Madison.

"Madison…what happened?" was all Kim said. Madison just smiled, assuming that Kim was surprised, rather than furious.

"You said you wanted more eyes on your dresses, so I added some glitter on your dresses, and the stage. Now people will have no choice but…" Madison started before Kim grabbed her by the front of her dress.

"You…you did this?" Kim asked in a low voice. Madison, still not getting the message, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, isn't it great!? Now, everyone will remember your dresses," Madison explained.

"Great!? GREAT!? NO, IT'S NOT GREAT IT'S HORRIBLE!" Kim yelled out, while pulling her own hair. Madison's smile faltered, not expecting this reaction.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd like this," Madison said, wary of what Kim might do. Kim looked straight at Madison with fury.

"WHY WOULD I LIKE THIS!? MY DRESSES ARE RUINED!" Kim yelled again. Madison's smile was gone, as she was now focused on making Kim feel better.

"But…you said you wanted more people to see your dresses. And…I thought the glitter would help," Madison muttered, as she tried to explain herself. But, that did little to assuage Kim's anger.

"HELP!? YOU RUINED MY SHOW YOU…you…you…IDIOT!" Kim yelled at Madison, whose jaw nearly hit the floor. Kim had never called her anything like that before. Now, it was Madison's turn to get angry.

"What…did you just call me?" Madison muttered, while shaking with both sadness and anger.

"What're you deaf? I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT, IDIOT!" Kim responded at her while poking her in the chest, not caring that she was hurting Madison's feelings. But, instead of crying like she expected Madison to do, Madison got up in her face.

"Oh, well sorry for trying to help!" Madison yelled back at her. Madison and Kim both had glares on each other that could make the Grim Reaper hide in fear, and they both were waiting for the other to falter.

"You call this helping!?" Kim responded, pointing to all her dresses that were covered in glitter. Madison responded by pushing Kim into one of her mannequins.

"Yeah, I do!" Madison yelled at Kim. Kim dusted herself off before pushing Madison back. Madison lunged at Kim and landed a couple of good punches to her face. Kim got an advantage by poking Madison in the eye, and landing an elbow to her face.

All the while, everyone in the audience was still watching, thinking that the fight was a part of the show. At this point, Madison was getting her hair pulled by Kim, but Madison pushed Kim off with her legs, and got up.

"You know what, Kim? If you can't appreciate what I did for you, then I shouldn't be your friend anymore!" Madison yelled at Kim while Kim was glaring at her.

"That's just fine by me! I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who ruins what I created," Kim fired back, while regaining her composure. Madison responded by blowing Kim a raspberry, kicking one of the mannequins down, and leaving. Kim looked down at the fallen mannequin, then at Madison's disappearing frame before blowing a raspberry back at her. Kim then looked at the audience, who were looking on with interest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Kim yelled at them before stomping off the stage. Preston, who up until this point was just a silent spectator, slowly started clapping his hands.

"Best…fashion show…ever!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Kim was stomping in the back, when she ran into Principal Luna.

"Ah, there you are Kim. I see the fashion show went well. Do you have the proceeds?" Luna asked, holding his hands out. Kim glared at him before roughly pushing the funds inside a money box into his stomach before continuing to stomp her way out of the school.

"Hmmm…she seems very upset. As principal, I should do something about this…right after I count this money!" Luna exclaimed as he headed to his office.

 **So…this is chapter 1. I don't know why I think Kim and Madison would be best friends, but I think they do. I do plan on doing more stories involving these two. I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brawl Between the Besties (Chapter 2)

"And that's what happened," Kim said to Philly Phil and Kam, who were sitting in front of her. Once she finished, they looked at each other in confusion.

"But…you didn't say anything," Kam pointed out.

"Yeah, you came in, sat down next to us, and said 'and that's what happened," Phil supported.

"Oh. My bad. Well…" Kim began, feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting to tell them why she was mad in the first place. Especially since it was her intention to do so.

 **Five minutes later…**

"…and THAT'S what happened," Kim finished, hoping that everyone would agree with her.

"I think you're over-reacting," Kam said once he got the full story.

"What do you mean I'm over-reacting!?" Kim asked quite angrily, as she was not expecting this reaction. Kam looked at Phil for help, as he knew how scary and dangerous Kim could get when she was riled up like she is right now.

"Well, she was only trying to help…" Phil started, before Kim got in his face.

"Well, her help sucked! I was so embarrassed!" Kim yelled out. Before Kim could begin her spiel, Madison came in. When she and Kim locked eyes with each other, the tension in the room became extremely noticeable.

"Uhh, we'll be over there if you need us, but please don't need us," Phil said before he and Kam bolted to the other side of the classroom. Kim and Madison paid them no mind, however, as they were more focused on each other.

"So…ready to apologize for ruining my show?" Kim asked. Madison crossed her arms and turned her back to Kim.

"I've got nothing to apologize for. In fact, YOU owe ME an apology!" Madison countered, giving Kim the most surprised look she could muster.

"I owe YOU!?" Kim asked. Madison then spun around and pointed at Kim.

"Yeah, for calling me names, and not appreciating the work I did on your show!" Madison yelled at Kim, while poking her in the chest.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm apologizing to you…or, you must be…" Kim started, with a smirk on her face, and the anger in Madison's face increasing by the minute.

"Don't ya'll say it!" Madison, knowing what Kim was going to say.

"…an idiot!" Kim said with a smirk on her face, ignoring the shock and anger on Madison's face.

"That's it! I'm gonna…" Madison began before the bell rang, prompting Madison to go to her seat, which was right next to Kim. They both looked at each other, and scoffed at each other before turning their backs to each other.

Sunny, came into the room, and started writing down music notes on the chalkboard. As he was doing that, Kim and Madison were still ignoring each other, or at least, doing their best to ignore each other. However, this was more difficult than they thought, as Madison lightly shoved Kim.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Kim yelled at Madison, who was looking away, acting innocent.

"Whatever do you mean? All I did was get your ugly dress away from my chair," Madison said in a mockingly innocent tone. That comment made Kim snap.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this dress is as fashionable as can be," Kim gloated, while pointing to her dress.

"Yeah, it's fashionable for the blind!" Madison retorted, which got Kim to snap even more.

"Oh yeah!? Well, look at your dress! It's so last season!" Kim yelled out, while pointing at Madison's dress.

"What are you talking about? YOU got me this dress!" Madison countered, flustering Kim.

"Well…it'd probably look good on me, it just looks ugly on you!" Kim yelled back.

"YOU'RE UGLY!" Madison shrieked before pushing Kim again. Kim pushed back, which started a shoving war between the two former best friends. It lasted a few moments before Sunny came back, and broke them up.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's going on here? You two never fight," Sunny asked, with the class looking back at him and the two former best friends.

"Madison ruined my fashion show!" Kim yelled out, while pointing at Madison.

"She's over-reacting," Kam mumbled under his breath, but Kim heard him and threw a wad of paper at him.

"I AM NOT!" Kim yelled.

"Kim doesn't appreciate the work I made to try and help her show be what she wanted it to be!" Madison explained.

"I would have appreciated it if you didn't try to make my fashion show look like a Kindergartner's art project!" Kim yelled back at her, before reaching for Madison.

"Now, ya'll stop fighting! We have group songs to perform, and you two are in a group together," Sunny interrupted, attempting to mitigate the situation.

"I'm not doing anything with this dumb jerk!" Kim and Madison said at the same time, causing them to glare even harder at each other.

"She'll just be in the way!" they said in unison again.

"QUIT COPYING ME!" Kim and Madison yelled at each other, pointing at each other, with the tips of their fingers squeezing together. Sunny started massaging his temples to try and get rid of a headache that was threatening to form.

 **So, this is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Chapter three will be Kim and Madison trying to play a song together.**


	3. Chapter 3

Brawl Between the Besties (Chapter 3)

Madison and Kim were still glaring at each other, while everyone was waiting patiently for Sunny to start the song. They then started making faces at each other before Sunny banged his conductor stick on the music stand, and started the song.

While playing the song, Kim got an evil smirk on her face. She stepped away from her xylophones, and grabbed her cymbals. Kim then snuck right behind Madison, who was entranced in playing her violin, and banged the cymbals together as hard as she could right in Madison's ear.

"OW!" Madison screamed, as she put her hands on her ears, seeing everything around her shaking. Sunny stopped the song, and pointed his conductor stick at Kim.

"Kim, why did you do that?" Sunny asked. Kim threw the cymbals down, and put an innocent look on her face.

"Oops. Slipped," Kim said simply, scratching the back of her head, feigning innocence. Madison responded by glaring at her. Sunny decided not to push the issue and went to the front of the class to continue the song. As everyone else was playing, Madison was discreetly scooting her chair over near Kim's xylophones. When she started playing notes, she made sure that she pushed her bow closer to the bars on the xylophone during the half and whole notes.

With each half and whole note, she knocked over a bar on the xylophone. Kim didn't notice until she saw Madison push away one of her biggest bars to the ground. Seeing this, Kim threw her sticks on the ground, and walked up to Madison, who was ignoring her. Kim got her attention by knocking her violin out of her hands. Madison responded by shooting up out of her chair, and shoving her face into Kim's.

"What was that for!?" Madison yelled, getting Sunny's attention.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you messing up my xylophone!" Kim yelled back.

"I only did it because you nearly caused me to go deaf with your cymbals!" Madison retorted, pushing Kim lightly.

"Well, I guess we're even!" Kim said, turning her back to Madison. Madison was about to scream at her, but a thought suddenly appeared in her head, and she started chuckling. Kim noticed, and looked at her confused.

"What're you laughing at?" Kim asked, with everyone else watching to see what happened.

"Well, it's just kind of sad, that you call yourself a music student when you play an instrument that a 5 year old can play. Seriously, every single instrument you play is just bang on this, or shake that, or hit something else," Madison explained in a mocking tone, causing Kim to start seeing red. Kim went to Madison, and her still downed violin, and stomped on her violin, causing it to break in half. Madison looked at her now destroyed violin with her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"Oops, did I do that?" Kim asked mockingly, before getting tackled to the ground by Madison. The two tumbled on the floor for about a minute before the rest of their classmates broke them up. The two were still reaching for each other, with bloodlust in their eyes.

"Alright, break it up, break it up!" Sunny yelled at them, before Madison pulled herself off of Eddie and Phil.

"Whatever!" Madison yelled back before walking to the door.

"Uh…Madison, there's still 30 minutes left in class, and two hours left in school," Phil stated. Madison stopped and looked at the door before blushing and stomping back to her seat, which was next to Kim. Kim was snickering at her, mumbling 'idiot' under her breath. Madison responded by pushing Kim again.

"Shut up Kim!" Madison yelled. Kim pushed Madison back, and pointed her finger right into her face.

"You shut up, Madison!" Kim yelled back.

"You know what, Kim? I don't need you! You want to be a little baby about this? Fine! I can have fun without you!" Madison yelled at Kim again, pushing her face into Kim's.

"Oh yeah, well I don't need you either. I can have more fun with a rock from outside of the school than with you!" Kim yelled back even louder than before. Madison and Kim looked at each other for a few more tense seconds before Madison took her backpack, her chair, and what was left of her violin, and moved to the other side of the classroom. She and Kim gave each other one last glance before turning their backs to each other.

"Aw come on now, don't be like this, you two. You guys are best friends," Sunny began, trying to reason with them.

"WERE best friends. We can be again if MADISON admits she was wrong, and apologizes to me," Kim hissed, glaring at Madison as she said this. Madison responded by giving Kim a middle finger.


End file.
